


They Must Not Know

by Lunatari23 (lunatari)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatari/pseuds/Lunatari23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children born at the midst of darkness, one destined to be the great heir of the demon world while the other to be his soul mate and confidant and protector. Both, however are kept in the dark of who they are and their birth right, until their 18th birthday when everything changed.  (repost from ffnet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Must Not Know

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yo everyone Lunatari23 here again, i know i don’t compare to Koichii writing style but she wanted someone to write a fic based on a prompt/idea she had from the cover image of this fic which i do not own. I have taken it upon myself to write this for her so I hope Koichii enjoys this and so do the rest of you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basketball
> 
> So without further ado please enjoy~

** Prologue: The Pact is Made **

 

_Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum_

 

The constant chanting could be heard in the dead of the night. The swaying of the trees, the cawing of the crows, the air was thick and pulsing with energy. The winds were terrifying cold, and keeping away all those from entering deep into the woods. Filled with dark energy, and getting stronger as the eclipse was forming, strengthened by the chants that were ringing in the air.

 

The coming darkness surrounded the area, blocking view from all who dare set out on this night. Dimly lit ghost fire could be seen within the woods, but anyone who sees it would think of them as a mirage, a trick played by the looming eclipse. With the cold wind, came the fog, like a ghostly presence emerging from the forest, its touches sending chills.

 

_Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum_

 

The chanting becoming louder as the moon reached its zenith. At the heart of it all, within the lush dark forest were a group of hooded figures. They all stood around forming a circle, around a giant inverse pentagram. The hooded figures constantly chanted while kowtowing to the five figures inside the pentagram that were standing in a semicircle before a fire. The four were standing bearing witness to the robed figure who leading those who stood out the pentagram in chant.

 

“ _Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, At the anointed hour, in this place, where the darkness is at its strongest. When all the doors to every world and realms are bared opened for all to pass freely through. We call upon all the ancients’ gods, and the ancestors of these two couples before us, come and grant us strength. We call upon on the void, from once all things came from, grant these two pregnant women a healthy birth, so their child may stand strong and true and lead us into the new era. Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum”_

The fire in the middle of the pentagram flared up, turning blue in flames, the lit up torches at each point of the pentagram also flared up and yet the chanting got louder and louder. From the outside two beings, with a black bag around their head, were being taken to the centre where the two families and priest were standing. The two with bags tied over their head were struggling to run from what they thought were cultist.

 

_“Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, with the eternal darkness, the endless void, we beseech thee, protect these two infants soon to be born into this world, conceal their presences and powers until their 18 th year. May the shadow keep them shrouded in the dark, away from the forces of light. With a drop of blood from the mother of our future lord, we ask thee to protect the blood of the soon to be born child. With a drop of blood from the mother of the chosen mate, confidant and protector of our lord, we ask thee to protect the blood of the soon t be born child. Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum”_

Taking a knife, the white haired priest pricked each of the two woman fingers and placed it in a bowl. Throwing in a few more plants and a crystal that has absorbed the light of the moon as it reached its peak to form the eclipse he chanted  “ _Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum. Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum”_

Raising the bowl in the air he signalled for the bags to be removed from the two beings who was brought into the inversed pentagram. The two were gagged, but not blindfolded. One was a girl with short brown hair while the other had short black hair and was wearing glasses. They were a couple who had been caught making out in the woods that night, their name were Aida Riko and Hyuga Junpei.

 

The priest looked pleased, he could see the fear in their eyes, and it was needed for this ritual. While holding the bowl up in the air, having it reflect the eclipse on the surface of the liquid, he continued chanting.

 

_“Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum, Two souls we wish to protect, their blood gathered here to show their heritage and power, we beseech thee to protect them. Two souls we offer in trade, may their fear, terror and burning flesh please you oh, ye who will protect the two souls to be born, Phasmatos Tibum Nas Veras Animum”_

It was with that that the two tied up captives were thrown into the centre of the fire were their screams rang throughout the dark night, as their clothes burned, and their flesh melted off their face, and bodies, yet they were kept alive by the spirits gathered here in this place. Feasting on the screams, and plea of death, everything burned till their eyes popped and green goop slid out of their eye sockets, their bones turning to ash, as all was left was the melted metal of the male glasses.

 

Seeing that the sacrifice was completely accepted and devoured by the spirit fire, the priest presented the bowl into the fire. It ignited and in chain reaction setting all those outside the inverse pentagram on fire. Through the entire burning they kept chanting, ignoring that they were being consumed by the fire.

 

Once all was completed, from out of the centre of the flared spirit fire came two crystals vials. The priest still chanting took the vials and presented one each to the two mothers who in return said “Animum Veras Nas Tibum Phasmatos” and drank from the vials. With that the ritual was complete. \

 

So let it be said, so let it be done!

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** 17 years later **

****

“Sei-kun, wait up!” a teal blue haired male with light cyan coloured eyes came running out of the Academy towards his friend with fiery red haired and dual coloured crimson eyes, who was waiting at the entrance for him.

 

“What took you so long Tetsuya” the male known as “Sei-kun” replied to the blue hair male. Giving a smile that any girl would swoon and faint from, towards to the panting teen who got to the entrance, tired from his little run. The red head known as Akashi Seijuro, took the Tetsuya hand and both walked hand in hand home.

 

Unbeknownst to them that this year was the start of everything, the looming sunset bleeding the sky red, signalling like an omen to the world that soon it would all drown in rivers of blood.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****


End file.
